What is meant to be is meant to be
by jarleys
Summary: This is a fic that's set after "Glease", Including Jake & Marley, with mentions and conversations with Ryder Lynn and Kitty Wilde, I hope you enjoy.


Here's the first chapter of my new fic, I hope you like it. It's set right after "Glease" 4x06.

* * *

She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the attention, she loved it, but it was all so new to her. Having two boys dwell after her, let's just say Marley Rose usually wasn't the type to get noticed by cute or any boys for that matter. She didn't really expect that to change so soon, but once she transferred to McKinley high everything in her life seemed to have changed, including her love life. Right of the bat she had her sight set for one Jake Puckerman, but the girls warned her he was a bit of a womanizer and that she shouldn't associate with the bad boy. As much as Marley wanted to listen to the words that escaped Unique's mouth, she couldn't. There was just this type of magnetic power that just seemed to draw her closer to him no matter how much she tried to stay away. There was nothing else she could do more than give in and meet up with him once he had asked her to. She lied though. She said she almost didn't come but that was just a lie to make her seem less interested. To be honest Marley Rose didn't even know this guy but she was head over heels for him already. But that soon changed when he found out that he was dating the head bitch herself, Kitty Wilde. She had made up everything in her mind, thinking that she could actually have a shot with herself, but it seemed like she was only fooling herself. A spark of hope was set aflame once he broke up with the blonde cheerio right in front of her eyes after she had made some unnecessary rude comment about her and her mother. But all love stories offer a twist right? Or maybe it wasn't ever her love story. Once football player Ryder Lynn came along right in time for Grease week, he immediately showed interest and took things a little bit too fast for her liking. Kissing her off stage and she barely knew him, well, a kiss was a kiss, but she wasn't sure if it was only meant as something comforting or something more than that. Well, what she didn't know was that one Jake Puckerman spotted the whole thing, she wondered why he had been avoiding him lately and she didn't even know why.

It wasn't until Thursday he finally approached her and asked if they could talk. The brunette boy seemed pretty nervous. Well he was. He had been a mess ever since he had seen the two of them kiss. He didn't really think that he was up for some competition, and it took a while for him to step up his game. It wasn't until Thursday he had figured out what to say. "Hi, hum, can we talk?" the brunette boy asked nervously and his fingers were intertwined like a huge knot. Her heart was beating rapidly out of her chest, there was something in the way he said his words that calmed her down but made her even more nervous. "Yeah, sure, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Can we go somewhere else?" Jake asked, and without waiting for any kind of approval he grabbed her hand lightly to walk her to the choir room. It all happened so fast that Marley couldn't ever register that he had grabbed her hand. But when she did he had already let go and they were face to face in the choir room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Marley asked him again.

"I saw it you know," he looked down at the floor as he played with his hands.

"You saw what?" She asked nervously, he couldn't be talking about the kiss, she was really hoping that nobody was around to see that. As much as she liked Ryder she wasn't really a big fan of public display of affection.

"You and, what's his name? Ryder…" He said lifting his head up to meet her eyes.

"It wasn't me, it was him and I don't even know what it meant." She started rambling, but why would she even have to explain herself, they weren't even a couple.

Jake licked his lips and stepped a bit closer to her, kissing distance. His heart was pounding out of his chest, it was like the bleachers all over again, only this time he wasn't afraid to fall. Marley was surprised when he didn't say anything and all he did was stepping closer to her. She could feel her heart beating and her breaths were getting a lot heavier. "What is this?" she mumbled, begging for an answer because she didn't know. She didn't know what they were, even though her biggest wish was for them to be something, anything. As Jake eyes flickered down to her lips, he moved in closer, he could do nothing but smile shyly at her words. "It's whatever you want it to be," he said. She sighed, but in a good way. "Something, I want us, this to be something," she whispered. And with that he didn't have to say anything else, he just closed the distance between them and kissed her sweet lips that he had longed to taste for so long.

And just like that, there was no doubt in her mind, it was like the kiss with Ryder had never happened. All she ever really wanted and needed was now hers. There was no complications, just love.


End file.
